Reste avec moi
by Waders
Summary: En grandissant, l'amour que Tomoyo porte à Sakura devient quelque chose d'un peu plus lourd à porter. Mais pour elle, elle s'en sent capable.


Titre : Reste avec moi

Disclaimer : Tout est CLAMP.

Raiting : T.

La poitrine de Sakura a un peu grossi.  
C'est ce que se dit Tomoyo en regardant les photos de l'album, celui qui réunissait toutes ses robes sur son modèle préféré. C'est vrai que cela faisait près de trois ou quatre ans qu'elle créait ses tenues, même si celle-ci ne chassait plus les cartes, simplement parce qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir à le faire.  
Que ses formes aient changé, elle ne le remarque que sur les photos. En vrai, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, avait du changer les mesures de ses tenues machinalement, sans y faire attention, et sans doutes parce que chacune de ses formes lui collaient à la peau.  
Sakura n'avait pas énormément de seins, ceci dit. Elle-même en avait plus – ces deux choses-là qui étaient apparues sans prévenir. Maintenant qu'elle avaient seize ans, c'était des choses qui devaient arriver, et qui arrivèrent, et elles vécurent tout ça ensemble, d'ailleurs. Elles avaient évolué, pas beaucoup changé, un peu muri, assez grandi.  
Et ce qui selon elle avait été une chose facile chez elle se révélait nettement différent à son âge.  
Tomoyo ferma le recueil, effleura un instant la couverture de ses doigts fins, puis se releva pour aller le ranger à sa place sur l'étagère. À côté, une petite horloge indiquait déjà onze heures passées. Elle allait encore se coucher trop tard, trop absorbée par son ouvrage actuel et par l'album qu'elle avait ouvert pour se donner de l'inspiration, mais qui au fond l'avait juste rendue nostalgique.  
L'adolescente éteignit la lampe de son plan de travail, et sortit de sa chambre après avoir sorti une robe de chambre de sa commode.  
La maison, si grande, était vide. Sa mère travaillait tard ou avait des déplacements réguliers, et Tomoyo lui avait affirmé en grandissant qu'elle se débrouillerait, malgré l'inquiétude de sa mère. Tomoyo était comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas s'interposer dans les désirs de quelqu'un.  
Seule ou presque, personne ne la réprimanderait de l'heure tardive, bien trop avancée en tous cas pour prendre une douche. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain, posa ses affaires sur le plan de marbre, et se déshabilla.  
Elle trouvait le miroir trop grand. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'observer. Nue devant son reflet, elle se détailla en accrochant ses longs cheveux noirs.

_- Tomoyo, tu as vraiment de jolies formes ! S'était exclamée Sakura un jour elle se changeaient.  
C'était l'année dernière, en seconde.  
Elle avait sourit et soufflé :  
- Merci...  
- Moi, je suis plate comme une crêpe, Toya se tout le temps de moi !  
- Il a tort. Tu es magnifique, Sakura.  
Sakura avait ouvert ronds ses grands yeux verts, puis avait brusquement rougi avant d'enfiler son t-shirt à l'envers, en bonne maladroite qu'elle était._

Son amie avait été flattée et gênée ce jour-là, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu cette réaction. Même Li qui était fou d'elle était bien trop timide pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la voyait, de façon physique. Et puis Tomoyo était la seule devant qui elle se changeait.  
Alors la brune aurait du prendre la réaction normalement. Parce que ce qu'elle avait dit était sorti du cœur comme à chaque fois, comme toujours.  
Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait bien compris, malgré elle, qu'il se dressait là un nouveau mur, et qu'elle n'était plus à un âge où elle pouvait dire ce genre de choses et que cela passe comme un geste de pur amitié.  
Il y avait un moment où elle ne pourrait plus se cacher. Se sentir attirée par les atouts d'une fille pouvait arriver, mais quand on voyait Sakura, on ne pouvait que penser qu'il y avait donc autre chose.  
Devant le miroir en culotte, l'adolescente posa une main sur chacun de ses seins. Elle avait beau avoir maigri, trop selon Sakura pour que tout aille bien dans sa vie, et pourtant, elle en avait encore. Elle n'était pas complexée par sa poitrine, mais elle n'en avait jamais désiré autant.  
Elle voyait bien les regards qu'on lui lançait pendant les cours de sport par exemple. Tomoyo aimait bien discuter avec les garçons, et ceci le lui rendait bien, plusieurs fois, on lui avait fait des déclarations, et à chaque fois, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

_- … Je suis désolée, avait-elle dit à l'un d'eux, un jour.  
C'était cette année.  
Il avait répondu en balbutiant un peu qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, qu'il l'avait sans doutes un peu gênée, que lui aussi était désolé de ça. C'était un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter, s'il pouvaient rester amis ou apprendre à se connaître.  
Elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça.  
- Mais... je... pardon si je suis indiscret, mais je parle aussi pour les autres... Tu as déjà un petit ami ?  
Tomoyo avait ouvert ses grands yeux et rougit avant de s'empresser de répondre :  
- Non, pas du tout...  
- Oh, excuse-moi, c'était maladroit.  
Il était gentil au fond. C'était quelqu'un de bien, et il était beau, elle trouvait. Mais non, ça ne brûlait pas, juste ici._

Elle aurait peut-être du accepter.  
Ou pas. Au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait.  
Quelques filles de son âge acceptaient de voir des garçons même si elles ne les connaissaient pas trop, et par la suite, ils restaient ensembles très longtemps. Au lycée, les groupes d'amis étaient rarement mixtes, donc c'était peu étonnant.  
Elle entra dans la douche et alluma le jet, laissant couler l'eau tiède sur ses épaules, puis sur sa nuque, là où tombaient habituellement ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait attachés par une pince.  
Tomoyo n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon.  
Ni aucune fille, d'ailleurs.  
Elle avait un peu peur. Un peu honte, aussi, mais surtout peur. Dans ce monde où tout le monde où tout se bousculait, où les garçons la regardaient d'un nouvel œil, où sa mère vivait seule, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de douceur. Pour le peu qu'elle y avait réfléchi, elle s'était toujours dit que l'acte avec une fille aurait été beaucoup plus tendre, beaucoup plus rassurant que tous les contacts hétérosexuels que l'on pourrait avoir. Mais tout ça est à des années lumières d'elle, elle était trop timide, bien qu'elle sache qu'à un moment, cela devrait bien arriver.  
Elle ne veut pas être seule. C'est tout.  
Souvent elle se demandait si elle allait se marier un jour.  
Et si, au lieu de penser qu'elle aimait les filles, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas Sakura plus que tout, et que le jour où elle se fera à l'idée que ce n'est pas possible, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Si ordre il y a dans la vie de Tomoyo.  
Avant d'entrer au lycée, avant tout ça, sa petite vie était bien simple.

_- Ma chérie...  
C'était hier.  
Sa mère était rentrée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, assise sur son lit au lieu de travailler. Sonomi lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rentrer pour lui parler un peu, et elle avait accepté, avant que celle-ci ne s'assoit et passe une main sur sa tête brune, avant de la ramener contre son épaule.  
C'était si chaud que Tomoyo en avait eu envie de pleurer. Cette simple embrassade, mais que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner.  
Elles avaient parlé. De tout. Sa mère lui avait dit que le lendemain, elle avait une réunion et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison.  
Et puis la question vint, comme ça, dans la conversation.  
- Ma chérie... avait-elle répété. Tu aimes Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sa fille avait hésité, le regard impassible. Puis, en levant ses grands yeux sombres vers elle, avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête.  
Elle était heureuse que ça soit elle qui lui ait posé la question, puisqu'elle avait envie de le dire, à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais qu'au fond, elle sentait que ça n'aurait fait que mettre Sakura mal à l'aise. Alors elle se taisait. Même si elle voulait le lui dire, à elle.  
Alors même si c'était un peu, juste un tout petit peu triste, elle n'avait pas pleuré._

En robe de chambre, Tomoyo regarda la robe en vichy rose et blanc étalée sur son plan de travail. Elle en observa les détails, nota sur un papier volant quelques uns à revoir, effleura du doigt la dentelle, doucement.  
Elle l'aimait bien. Alors pour la première fois, elle plaqua la robe, celle qu'elle aura confectionné rien que pour elle, contre son torse, pour voir ce que cela donne. Et lorsqu'elle se toisa dans le miroir, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Demain elle l'essaierait pour Sakura.  
Mais pour l'instant, elle sortit de la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier, plongeant les divers modèles dans l'obscurité.  
Dans sa chambre, Sakura dormait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée.  
Sans faire de bruits, Tomoyo la regarda dormir, et rangea quelques affaires éparpillées au coin du lit. D'une main, elle attrapa une jupe, un haut, ou, d'un geste qui lui retourna le cœur et le ventre, une brassière, qu'elle froissa doucement.  
Tomoyo savait que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien.  
Mais après l'année dernière, celle d'avant, après hier et ce soir où elle dormirait avec elle dans son lit, il y aurait demain.  
Et demain changerait peut-être tout.  
Mais une chose était sûre ; Elle voulait grandir, non pas se défaire. Elle voulait pouvoir être fière de ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Alors elle continuerait de l'aimer ainsi, parce que plus qu'être aimée en retour, elle préférait l'aimer elle.  
Et puis c'était Sakura.  
Et avec Sakura, tout irait toujours bien.

* * *

Free talk :

Me voilà donc avec un Yuri...

C'est un des premiers que j'ai écrit, et ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose que du Shonen-Aï, en fait, que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, pourtant XD Ca me paraissait plus simple parce que je suis une fille, et en même temps il y a toute une part de sentiments à décrire avec laquelle j'ai eu un peu de mal, parce que tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet s'emmêlait un peu. Au final, j'ai fait beaucoup de tri.

Je me suis dit que pour parler d'un tel sujet, à savoir l'homosexualité féminine à l'adolescence, il fallait prendre une certaine douceur dans le ton, pour pouvoir parler sans mots cachés du corps ou de l'acte, ce genre de choses. C'est quelque chose de pas facile, en fait. Je voulais pas non plus de "super happy end" où Sakura et Tomoyo finissent ensembles, parce que ça aurait pas été crédible, mais pas non plus de Bad end à la death fic, parce que là ça aurait été pire (on parle tout de même de Sakura, qui adore Tomoyo). Je voulais pas non plus que Tomoyo abandonne l'amour qu'elle a pour Sakura juste pour rentrer dans un certain moule. Simplement dire que, parfois, c'est comme ça, il se passe des choses, et on attend, mais rien, ça fait partie de la vie. Alors au lieu de faire son deuil, vivre avec.

Bon, j'arrête mon free talk super sérieux (pour une fois).

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Note : Participation au concours Yuri de CLAMP-fanfic :D

* * *


End file.
